


Day 12: Angel

by MoMoMomma



Series: 25 Drabbles of Christmas [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:24:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2821838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoMoMomma/pseuds/MoMoMomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People have done worse for those they worship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 12: Angel

Scott McCall is a verifiable angel. Perhaps not one with wings and a halo, but nonetheless something ethereal and pure. Deucalion has never met such an unswayable individual; not even Talia stood so firm in her beliefs. There’s something purifying about being near him, as though merely by being close to him the unwavering beliefs rub off.

Deucalion is hardly worthy of the redemption. But he intends to hang onto it as long as he can.

Especially in moments like this, when his beautiful Alpha is astride his hips, riding him in a soft and gentle way, as though they have all the time in the world. And they do, for once. With Scott’s school out on a break and his mother gone, Scott is devoted to him and doesn’t have to leave the shelter of their den for another blissful 24 hours.

“You’re a million miles away.” Scott’s wry smile is preceded by a wicked roll of his hips that has Deucalion gasping and digging nails into tan skin.

“I assure you,” Deucalion has to draw in a breath through his mouth, lungs feeling too tight, “I am right here. With you. Always.”

Scott’s blinding grin is response enough and Deucalion tugs him down, greedy to feel it against his mouth. The position changes, brings about a sort of urgency that wasn’t there before, and after a moment Deucalion is rolling his boy onto his back, hips jerking uncontrollably. This kind of rough grunt fucking isn’t uncommon to them, though Deucalion sometimes wishes it were. Scott deserves softness, gentle touches and strokes, not this animalistic mating.

Though he’d likely protest that.

“God, more.” It’s a simple request and work of a moment to reposition Scott to fuck deeper, harder, giving him exactly what he asks for.

Filth spills from his lover’s mouth, half forms curses and demands that spur Deucalion on, until they’re both dragged under abruptly.

Afterwards, when they’re both panting and cuddled close, Scott stroking idly over the mating mark scarred into his shoulder, Deucalion realizes perhaps he was more truthful than he thought when he spoke.

He would forever be with Scott. Until the end of his days, even if the Alpha were ever to cast him aside. He would follow him to the ends of the earth and back if it would make him smile.

It’s not all that bad a conclusion, he supposes. People have done worse for those they worship.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [tumblr](http://momomomma2.tumblr.com)!


End file.
